Pulse
by VampiresEclipse
Summary: Gaara had no parents. His siblings just died. He refuses to let anyone get close to him. But With Orochimaru and his pack after him, Maybe Gaara has no choice but to have a few friends. Friends, that is, of the most unlikely bunch.// GaaSaku Gaara Sakura
1. Prologue

**_-_Prologue_-_**

**_'Why do we exist? What is the point in us being here? Everyone dies some day. And when we do, what happens? Everyone will move on, if not forget about what once was. Leaving the past. Most of us wont even make a difference. And what happens to our souls when we die? Do they simply disappear? Allot of people say that god created man, and the world. But is it wrong to think that people just evolved out of germs? And that when we die. We die. That there is no heaven, or hell. Or maybe it is true, and the good peoples souls go to heaven, and otherwise hell.'_** **He thought as he stared out into the rain.**

* * *

**This does not apply to me in any way. My religion is. . .a secret! XP Anyway! review please!**

**-Vampire'sEclipse**


	2. 1: Funeral

**-Chapter 1: Funeral-**

He stood on the very edge of the cliff, not even an inch away from certain death if he moved a muscle. The clouds that covered the sky made it seem as if there were no sun. The rain pelted his pale skin harshly and the thunder erupted, clashing with the lightning in an enormous battle in the sky. He had no intentions of dieing any time soon. Yet there he stood, hands in his pockets. The wind made the trees whip and bend, blowing leaves everywhere. It smashed into him making his pale blue shirt and blue jeans whip around and stick to him and his short red hair wave and cover the red love sign on his forehead. Though it didn't move him at all.

He had been there for at least an hour now. This hurricane-like weather wouldn't stop him from doing what he did every day. He liked coming here to think. He slowly closed his darkly lined eyes and took a deep breath, then fluidly turned and walked away from the cliff, back to his yellow ford convertible mustang GT. He got in and the engine roared to life. The car sped away quickly rain splattering on the window. Making it close to impossible to see the road. The windshield wipers silently streaked across the windshield. He gripped the wheel and stared out at the grey blur that was a road.

He pulled into his driveway and got out of the car. Though it was still storming he walked slowly to his mail-box. He pulled out the soaked envelopes and read the names on them. Almost all of the mail was for him as he flipped through it. He got to the last peice of mail and made a low, growling sound at the sight of his sisters name on the envelope.

The mail hit the road and he stormed inside. His brother and sister had just died in a car crash, and the fact that people wouldn't leave him alone about it did not help. Though he was overwhelmed with agony, depression, and anger he refused to act sad or cry. The last time he cried was when he was six. He hissed at the thought of people knowing he was sad and got a soda out of the fridge.

A black tuxedo was laying on the kitchen table. He perched on his counter and looked no- **glared** down at the white plastic it was covered in -to protect it.- His siblings funeral was in an hour and he didn't intend on going. Even though he had already paid for the suit. He took a drink of the soda and looked at the tag that was attached to the hanger of the tux. "_Gaara_." the tag read. Below his name was his address. The person who dropped it off had probably given it to the maid.

Gaara rolled his jade eyes and hopped gracefully off the counter. He picked up the suit and walked to his room. After putting the tuxedo and his combat boots on he laid down on his bed and pushed his face into his pillow hard. He sat up after a moment and walked to his huge closet. He opened the door and grabbed a towel. He put it over his head and rubbed it through his hair harshly, slinging drops of water all over the white marble tiles on the floor and the dark red walls.

His room was big. It had dark red walls, and white marble floors. In the middle of the room, pushed up against the wall, was a huge bed. It had a thick black comforter on it and dark red sheets. A wrought iron post rose from each corner of the bed and held up a black lace canopy that hung down around his bed like curtains. There was a dark red and black stripped rug on the floor and a big black leather couch pushed up against the opposite wall of the bed. The dresser was black and stretched half way along the wall. It was covered in wilting flowers of apology and grief, from people who called themselves his _'friends.'_

On one wall, there was a huge plasma T.V. -that he never used.- On the other wall there was a big portrait of his sister Temari, his brother Kankuro, and him. He was in the middle scowling at the camera. Temari was on the left and Kankuro on the right. They were both grinning and hugging Gaara's arms.

He sat on the edge of the bed, white towel drapped over his crimson locks, and stared at the picture from the past. It was taken about a year after he had finally started to warm up to his siblings. It was only two years ago, when he was fifteen.

After rubbing the towel through his hair one more time he threw it in an empty basket and looked around the room that his sister had designed for him. Being rich and having all of these things wouldn't make him happy. Nothing would any more. His brother and sister were the only things that brought him even close to being happy in his life.

He sank down onto the large couch and put his feet on the long black table in front of it pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers and closing his eyes. He sat like that for another twenty minutes then slowly got up and walked out of his room. He walked down the long hallway slowly looking at the pad-locks he had installed on the door of his siblings doors.

When he got to his front door he hesitated with his hand on the door-knob. He wished he didn't have to go. He didn't want to see all the people that didn't care. They would all be over it in a month or two. They would move on and forget about them, about him. But he had to go. "_For Temari and Kankuro_." he whispered and swung the door open.

He pulled into the cemetery parking lot and cut the engine off. He sat in the car for a minute, staring into the rain at all the umbrellas he could see clenching the steering wheel. He finally got out of the car and walked over to the spot he had been told to come to. He was only standing there for a second and he was already soaked as if he had just jumped into a pool. He glared at everyone. "**Fake**." he said, "All of you, and your fake emotions might as well go home. You are not needed here, you're _useless_ here." he said, if it weren't raining everyone would have been able to hear him clearly.

There were no unfamiliar faces, he had seen them all before. None of them cared for him, and they would all get on with their lives as soon as they left this place. He glared down at the two wooden coffins. _'How dare you leave me here alone._' he thought. They had left him everything, just as they said they would if they were to die. _'I_ _don't want the money, or the house, or anything.'_ he thought for the hundredth time.

After everyone had left, Gaara helped fill the holes with dirt. He looked around. "Hn. Just as I thought. Not a **single** person here, besides the workers." he growled. As he looked around he caught a glimpse of pink. He did a double take and stared at the girl who was standing by Temari's grave. She was wearing a dark pink blouse and blue jeans. Her wet pink hair was tied up in a ponytail so it didn't blow everywhere, and her green eyes were staring down at the stone.

She sank to her knees and traced the words with her finger. _'Temari. Loved sister. Loved Friend. 1992-2008_' it said. "I'll miss you." she whispered with the hint of a smile on her face.

"So what did she leave you in the will?" came Gaara's voice from behind her.

Her eyes widened briefly and she gracefully and quickly jumped up and turned around. "Nothing. Why do you ask that?" her striking green eyes narrowed.

"Well you're smiling, and not wearing black. The only reason you would be here is if she left you something." he said, his voice overflowing with acid.

She glared at him. Her eyes turning a shade darker and her mouth pressing into a hard line. "Temari was my best, no- my _only_ friend. She made me promise to not wear black to her funeral if she died. She hated the color black. She said it was to gloomy. And I am here to say goodbye to her you _jerk_. I wasn't her friend for the money, unlike everyone else."

He cringed and looked down at the grave stone. "Good. I'm glad she had at least one friend."

"You weren't her friend?"

"I'm her brother." he looked back up at her, his eyes intense, furious, yet sad. She frowned and took a step forward, her pale skin glistening with every movement she made.

"I'm sorry for your loss." she whispered and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

He hissed and shook her hand off, "You have no idea how tired I am of hearing that from people that probably don't even really care!"

Her beautiful face hardened like stone and her eyebrows pulled together. "I do care! You are her family! Anybody that was important to her is important to me."

His face softened, "So you really were her friend huh?" he asked and looked down.

Her face became weary for a moment then softened as well, "Yes, I am. She was the only person who knew my secre-" just the the wind switched directions, blowing his scent towards her. She froze for a moment and turned away placing her hand over her nose and mouth.. "I have to go." she announced sharply and pranced away as if she were a professional ballerina.

_'He smells **way** to good.'_ she thought as she bounded to her little pink porche.


	3. 2: The Real Beginning

**Hiya!D Uhhh yeah. I know it's been a reallllllllllyyy long time. Sowwy '-' And uhh. This chapter kinda sucks. Well.. I think so, anyway. So yeah! Uhh. Hope you enjoy. x.x Review please!!**

**Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**

After the funeral Gaara walked into his house. He took off his jacket and put it on the rack. His dripping clothes and muddy boots left tracks through the house, up the stairs, and to his bedroom door. As he stared at the open door a thought raced through his head. 'I never leave my door open.'

He silently entered the room and grabbed the pistol that he kept in his dresser. he pointed it at the open closet and clicked off the safety. He took a step forward and as he did a small old lady came out of the closet. Her short white curly hair was held back in a clip and her milky blue eyes were filled with fear.

He quickly pointed the barrell of the gun at the floor and clicked the safety on. He put the gun away and sank down onto his couch.

"Sir." her quiet high-pitched voice came from in front of the closet, "Maybe you need to get away from the house for a while. You're a little on edge lately."

He turned to glare at her. "Out." his voice was low, and angry. It almost sounded like a hiss. She quickly left the room and closed the door behind her.

Gaara kicked off his boots and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

When he got out of the shower he put on a baggy black shirt and jeans. He ran the towel through his hair and wiped away the steam from the mirror. He had to admit, he looked horrible. Under the towel his hair was messy and wet. His shirt was hanging to one side on his shoulder and his once brilliant jade eyes were now a faded sad green color.

He sighed and went to his room. After sitting on his bed for a few minute with his face in his hands he looked up at the portrait of the three siblings. 'Maybe you need to get away from the house for a while." The maid's words rang through his head over and over till he finally decided to take her advice.

He grabbed his black and red plaid backpack that he had from when he went to school and stuffed bottled water and money in it then he grabbed his black jacket and stuffed it in there to. He changed into a tight black t-shirt and walked downstairs. He found his maid on the back porch.

"Hey." he greeted and handed her one thousand dollars, "I'm leaving for a while. You have the next seven days off. Do whatever you want with that money. If I'm not back before you then.." he paused, "Well. Lock up the house when you leave." He put on his boots and left the house. When he got to his yellow mustang he opened the door and stopped just before getting in.

-FLASHBACK-

"Come on Gaara. It's your birthday. Be happy!" Kankuro chimed from the drivers seat of the black pick-up truck. Gaara was sitting in the passenger seat sulking because of all the attention. "Temari has something for you anyway!"

Gaara rolled his eyes as they turned the corner onto their road. As they got closer to the house Gaara saw his blond sister perched lightly and the hood of a brand new yellow mustang, smiling. "Happy sixteenth birthday Gaara." Kankuro congratulated and grinned.

-END FLASHBACK-

Gaara backed away from the car and closed the door then made his way down the street and out of his neighborhood. The sky was still cloudy, it had just stopped raining not long ago. He looked up at the barely visible moon and sighed.

As he walked through the mist he couldn't help but wonder who that girl was and why he had never met her before. She was Temari's best friend apparently. In fact. He had never met any of temari's friends. He had met all of Kankuro's, sadly. As he was thinking and looking up at the sky he bumped into someone. He was wearing a big heavy black cloak that covered every inch of him except the lower half of his face.

"Watch it." the person hissed and stopped.

"Sorry." Gaara murmured and kept walking. The person stood there starring at Gaara and his frown slowly turned to a menacing smile then he disappeared into the thick fog.

Gaara walked down the empty street between the two cities. It was dark, and lined with a thin wall of dead trees. The fog swirled and smoked up towards the sky. He caught movement in the corner of his eye and looked over to just barely see a small black figure whoosh through the mist and disappear behind a tree.

'You're a little on edge lately.' the elderly woman's words echoed in his mind. He shook his head. "Yeah, probably." He took about five more steps before hearing an almost creepy sounding hum. He squinted and looked through the fog before spotting a small black figure on the side of the road. It was slowly swaying back and forth and he heard a tune being hummed.

"The night has come, the wolves will play. All the blood has washed away." the words went with the tune of the humming, he heard childrens laughter. With every beat of the hummed tune he grew more relaxed. He soon found himself walking towards the small figure. The child's tune lulled him, made him almost want to keep walking.

He walked slowly. When he got to the figure it had a cloak on. He pulled the hood off of the child's head to see two big grey-blue eyes, staring up at him. The girls voice rang through the air as she repeated the same phrase, "The night has come, the wolves will play. All the blood has washed away." Her short dark blue hair swayed as she did. She reached her hand out and as she did, Gaara's hand met hers. She stopped singing and they walked into the dead woods.

Gaara didn't recall what he was thinking. He only remembered finally being able to think straight when they stopped in front of a house. It was huge. It was white and it glowed in the light of the moon. The door was red. It almost seemed like a warning, to not enter the house. But the little girl looked up at him and smiled like there was nothing wrong.

The door opened by it's self. A tall guy with long black hair stood in the middle of the dark room. His white skin seemed to glow in the dark and his lips pulled back over his teeth into a scary grin. The little girl looked up at him again, smiling, and started to walk towards the house. Just as she did, the bushes beside the house shook. A quiet, high-pitched snarl was heard then everything seemed to move in slow motion.

A little blond girl, about the same age as the one that was holding his hand leaped out of the bushes, snarling and snapping like a monster of some kind. She tackled the blue-haired girl to the ground. The blond girl clawed at the other one and tried to rip out her throat. Gaara took a step toward the two tumbling, fighting girls when he was also tackled to the ground. He wasn't hit, or clawed at though. He was only held down. He looked up to see a pair of black eyes staring down at him. He tried to get up, but the pressure of the boy on top of him was enormous. His slim figure couldn't possibly be this heavy. It was how strong he was. The boy, who's black hair stuck up in the back, was holding him down with the strength of a bull dozer.

The girls were hissing at each other and growling, trying to rip each other apart. Slinging each other against trees and pinning each other against the trees and the ground. Landing punches here and there. Fighting with the strength of grown men, and the blond moving with the speed of a cobra.

Gaara looked back into the deep, aggravated black orbs in front of him. He glared at the boy, "Get off." he hissed and tried to get free. The boy smirked and put just a little more pressure on Gaara, making it almost unbearable. He flinched and closed his eyes for just a second. The wait of the other guy was lifted off of him completely. He opened his eyes and looked to the left to see him slam into a tree and fall forward. Gaara stood up and looked to his right to see a brown headed boy with a red lip-ring, growling and baring his teeth as the black haired boy got up.

"Sasuke." the brown haired boy hissed and stepped in between Gaara and the boy named Sasuke.

"Kiba." Sasuke mused and smirked.

Kiba launched himself forward tackling Sasuke to the ground. When Kiba stood up there was a black man-sized wolf in the place where Sasuke should have been. Kiba growled and backed up as the black wolf stood up. It turned to face Kiba and made a growling noise that sounded more like a laugh. "Weak as ever. That didn't even hurt." Gaara couldn't believe it. The wolf was talking.

"Sasuke, if you think for one moment were going to let you murder another person, you're dead wrong." Kiba warned in a low menacing growl. Kiba took a step towards the wolf and crouched down. His muscles tensed under the tight dark blue t-shirt he was wearing. He lunged towards the wolf and as he was flying through the air a sharp short scream rang through the trees. Kiba hit the wolf and slammed it into a tree then wheeled around to face the two young girls. They had stopped fighting. The blond girl was lying against a jagged boulder. she was bleeding from her head badly and her eyes were shut.

"Ino!!" Kiba shouted and ran to her. He kneeled beside her and grabbed her shoulders softly. 'Wake up, Wake up Ino.' he though while he shook her. "Ino, Ino wake up. Talk to me." his worried eyes looked over her, she had small cut and scratches on her arms from fighting.

The blue-haired girl stood about four yards away, panting and leaning over with her hands on her knees. Her cloak was cut open in a few places and there was blood on it.

The wolf stood up his black lips curled at the edges revealing razor-sharp white teeth. He lunged at Kiba. Gaara could only watch as he hit kiba in the back and clawed him open. Gaara found his muscles almost paralyzed. He couldn't move. The wolf jumped back and tackled Kiba again clawing at his chest. He then slammed Kiba up against the rock next to the little girl - Ino. Kiba tried to get up but instead, his eyes slowly closed and he sunk into unconsciousness.

Gaara looked into the house at the man with the long black hair and glowing white skin. He was smiling still. His eyes were fixed on Gaara, making his flesh crawl with uneasiness. Gaara tore his eyes away from the man and looked back at Kiba. He was still lying unconscious, but instead of a wolf Sasuke was standing there buttoning up his white long-sleeve shirt. "Hinata, Come." he beckoned and walked towards Gaara.

His muscles finally started working again. But only after Sasuke's iron grip was locked around his arm. Sasuke brought him into the house and sat him in a chair. He found himself not able to move again. Sasuke smirked as Gaara's body went limp from the neck down.

"Master Orochimaru." Sasuke greeted and bowed his head, then looked at the little blue haired girl standing next to him. "Get Tobi and Karin and get rid of..them." he ordered. She bowed for a moment and silently left the room. He then looked back at Gaara. "What do you know about Sakura Haruno?" he asked and smiled mockingly.

"Who- Nothing. I don't know anything about her." Gaara said, acid dripping from each word.

Sasuke punched Gaara in the jaw and smirked again as Gaara cringed away. "Tell me what you know about Haruno. I know you know her, and if you don't tell me. . . I'll kill her." he threatened.

Gaara's eyes widened. He didn't really know Sakura. But he didn't want her to die. He thought for a second that Sasuke was only bluffing, but then he remembered what he and that little girl-hinata- had done to Ino and Kiba. He shuddered at the thought. "I. Don't. Know. Anything." he hissed, glaring at Sasuke.

"Guess I'll be off then." Sasuke said and walked to the door. He stopped at the door and grabbed a knife off of the table beside the him. Orochimaru cleared his throat in an excuse-me kind of way. Sasuke stopped and looked back at him.

"I didn't tell you to leave. And Miss Haruno is not the point here." Orochimaru's voice was quiet, creepy, and cold, but very clear. "Do you believe in Werewolves and Vampires boy?" he asked Gaara.

He was silent for a moment, reluctant to answer, or even talk for that matter. "No. I don't." he said dryly.

"Well. They are real. Very real." Sasuke added.

"Vampires are blood sucking leaches and we. . . the Werewolves. . . are their enemies." Orochimaru informed him.

Gaara's mind went blank for a minute. He didn't want to believe that. But it would explain the extreme strength and speed of the four outside earlier. He shook his head and looked up at Orochimaru. "Whats your point?"

"You- What's your name?"

Gaara waited for a moment, he wasn't going to answer, but he had no choice. "Gaara."

"Gaara." Orochimaru repeated and smiled. "You, Gaara, are going to join us." he paused, and his smile faded. "Become a Werewolf." his already creepy gold eyes narrowed.

A chill ran through Gaara's body. 'Become a Werewolf?' he thought. 'I don't want to become a wolf.' he thought again.

"You have to." Said Orochimaru.

'Did I say that out loud?' Gaara thought confused as to why Orochimaru was answering his unsaid thoughts.

"No, you didn't. Your thoughts are not safe around me." Orochimaru's lips curved into that creepy grin again. All of a sudden his glowing white skin started to crawl, black and white fur started rapidly growing and his face grew out into a snout. He got on all fours and in a split second a huge wolf stood in front of Gaara. Its gold eyes burned into his. He had black fur and his belly and face were covered in white fur. Orochimaru took a big step forward and was less than a foot away from Gaara. He pulled his lips back to reveal long, razor-sharp canine teeth. He moved forward again less than an inch away from him, he opened his jaw and closed in.

Just as his teeth grazed the surface of Gaara's shoulder the big red front door crashed to the ground and several people fled through it.

"BACK AWAY YOU FILTHY MUTT!" yelled and obviously angry voice. It was a female voice. Gaara turned his head to see long pink hair flowing around the small frame of a body, down to her knees. He looked up at her face and her blazing infuriated green eyes met his.

"S-Sakura?" Gaara choked out.

"Sakura!" shouted Sasuke.

Just as Gaara started to look at the other six people in the room he heard a noise and looked over to see five wolves emerge from the shadows. Had they been there the entire time?

* * *

**Was it to short? O.e I couldn't tell. And please reveiw! o.o**

**-Vampire'sEclipse**


	4. 3: Saviors

**_Hey Chapter 3, sorry its been so long, hope you enjoy. Sorry its short. Thank you for all the reviews also!_**

**_Chapter 3: Saviors._**

The huge white and black wolf in front of me snarled at the new additions to this glorious party we seemed to be having.

Orochimaru's jaw started to close rapidly on my shoulder. I felt the pressure, only for a fragment of a second, a pale blur of pink shot across my line of sight, Sakura? Orochimaru disappeared and I was nearly knocked backwards.

Ino and Kiba, tho only other slightly familiar faces in the room, attacked the younger dark blue wolf and an older black wolf. Orochimaru crashed into a wall and hit the ground. He slowly started to stand up when Sakura appeared in front of me again. Her big bright green eyes glittered in the faint light of the house. She looked worried. "Are you hurt? Did he bite you?" she asked in a quick harsh voice.

"No. I'm fine." I answered just as quick. She quickly took the dark red strip of cloth that she had tied in her hair like a headband and tied it around my eyes. Everything went black. I could only hear growls and snarling, and every once in a while what I could accurately assume was someone slamming into a wall.

**Sakura POV**

I turned, my pink hair flowing around my body like water, Orichimaru was standing and shaking, as he returned to human form. A smirk was placed on his face as he stare at me, licking his lips with his abnormally long tongue, "Sakuraaa..How..nice to see..you." his raspy, low voice made my stomach turn, the way my name left his mouth sounded revolting. I wasted no time with talking, in a flash I appeared beside him landing a kick into his jaw, making him grip his jaw and hiss in pain. I know exactly what he wanted with Gaara, and i be damned if I handed him over without a fight. I looked back to Gaara still sitting in the chair where I had left him, the red ribbon tied around his eyes. A punch made contact with my stomach, I gritted my teeth and spun around, my fist implanting in hi bony face, a sickening crack sounded, I smirked and removed my hand as he howled with pain and knelt on the ground, grasping his now bulging cheek.

"Kill them!" he spat out, blood covering his chin. In slow motion the wolves lunged through the air as did my friends, dust flew as some hit the ground and the house shook when the others hit the walls.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke sharp claws dung into Kibas chest as the hit the wall. Kiba could see the smirk playing across the wolves black lips. Quickly he shoved him off and kicked, sending Sasuke into the wall across the room. He ran, passing Ino and Hinata rolling around on the ground as Ino balled her little fist and punched the young black wolf Hinata in the nose causing her to yelp loudly.Kiba smirked and rammed into Sasuke once again.

* * *

"So troublesome.." Grunted a boy with spiky brown pony-tail as he stood next to the clueless Gaara.

Gaara was immediately alerted, "Who's there?" he asked in a threatening toe, unaware of the fighting going on around him. He opened his eyes to the darkness of the cloth tied around them..

"Don't worry. I'm on your side." The boy groaned lazily.

A white wolf launched its self into the air from across the room heading for gaara, bearing its teeth ans snarling. Shikamaru without even seeming to move Stepped right in line of the wolves path and kicked him square in the jaw sending him flying back. The wolf jumped back up and charged him once again, the boy spun and taking a dagger out of his pocket slashed the wolves legs causing him to fall to the ground.

"..What a drag.." taking the cigarette from his mouth and putting it out in the now whimpering wolves eye, he walked back over to Gaara.

* * *

A little blur of gold could be seen weaving in and out of the fighting crowd, the silver wolf narrowed its eyes, watching it closely, it lost sight as the blur entered another cloud of dust. The wolf blinked once only to be met with another hard Punch to the right eye. it yelped and stammered back, the short, eight-year old boy, with blond spiky hair stood there, a triumphant grin planted on his face. The silver wolf glared with cold black eyes, and snarled, drool seeping through its open jaws. The blond was gone in a yellow flash once again, appearing behind him and kicking him, then reappearing beside him and kicking him in the ribs. The silver wolf fell to the ground, cringing and shutting his eyes tightly. Then in a blink the yellow flash was gone once more.

* * *

The little black wolf snarled, it hackles raised at the tall, black haired boy. His blood red eyes, glared at the little creature before him, dareiing them to advance on him and they did. She jumped through the air, only to be effortlesly smashed into the ground, by the tall boy with long black hair.

" Hn. Worthless.." he scoffed, walking away from her slumped form on the ground.

* * *

The red wolf stood his ground, gazing up at the blond boy, his gray eyes pleading. The blond boys hair cascaded down his face, covering the left half. His blue eyes were fixed on the ground, his fist clenched.

The red wolf let out a little whimper, "Deidara.."

"Don't." came the blond boys stern voice, through clenched teeth.

The red wolf advanced forward one step, his paw planting into the ground softly, "Deidara I.."

"You chose your side. Im sorry." he looked up, his sad expression turning into a glare. Hiding a tinge of hurt.

The ears of the wolf layed back slowly, his tail drooping, and his eyes turning sad, "Fine.."

The blonde boys feet left thr ground as did the wolves paws, they clashed in mid-air, bouncing back to the ground only to jump once more.

* * *

Kiba punched Sasuke in the face causing his claws to retract out of his bleeding shoulder. Sasuke growled and jumped off sliding across the ground. Kiba jumped to his feet, blood soaking his shirt and dripping down his arm. Sasuke smirked once more and jumped into the air, his teeth nearly missing Kibas other shoulder.

"Not this time mut." kiba hissed kicking Sasuke in the jaw as his head passed his arm, Sasuke slammed into the nearest wall slumping into the ground. His head lolled to the left loosely, makeing it known he was knocked out.

Shikamaru looked to see kiba giving him the thumbs up and looked to Gaara who was moving his arms and legs. Shikmaru in turn, looked to Sakura. She gave orochimaru one last kick into the roof and then let out a shrill whistle. The wolves all jumped, letting thier guard down.

The little blond boy appeared in front of the silver wolf once more, "Hi!" he yelled before jumping into the air and kicking down on to the wolves head causing it to plummet into the ground with a loud crash. the boy smirked and disappeared once more.

The black haired boy looked down once more to the little wolf slumping in a corner, he sighed running his hand through his long bangs and walked swiftly out the door.

Kiba ran to the door, "Ino! Naruto! C'mon!"

Ino looked to Hinata one last time and punched her to the ground and kicked her stomach.

"Heh, Mutt." she smirked and left to where kiba and Naruto were waiting, as they ran out the door.

Deidara looked to Sakura as she whistled and nodded once. He looked to the red haired wolf infront of him, its eyes casted downwards as he panted. Taking one last glance, he walked away, as the red wolf slunked back into the shadows.

Sakura turned to see gaara lifting the red band from his eyes and gazing around the room, she rushed over and took his hand in hers.

"We gotta go." She stated and ran out of the door, dragging him behind, followed by Shikamaru.

The vampires kept running as the pale white silhouette of the house disappeared into the darkness.

**_How was it? Review please! Sorry it was so short. Had trouble -sweat drops-_**

**_VampiresEclipse_**


	5. NOT DEAD

My story is not DEAD, it's just... a little held back. Most of the time I forget to update or I cant think of anything to write. Or I just don't feel like it. Sorry.

I'm still going to write it. Just not as often. Hope you still enjoy it. -Vampire'sEclipse 


	6. 4: Everyone Needs Someone

**YO! Been a long time. Let's make this short. I'm not telling you anything about the story you have to be patient and find out. So yeah. ENJOY!:D

* * *

**

**BTW! Things got a little out of whack. So most important dates such as birthdays probably aren't on the same day as they are in the real series!Dx that why they call then FAN FICTIONS. Get over it.**

* * *

_Black, everything is dark. I can't see anything. I can feel sharp, jagged rocks against my back. Slowly my vision comes back and i sit up. It's raining. Waves smash angrily against the short ledge, about fifty yards ahead of me. And thick trees stand swaying in the harsh wind about twenty feet behind me. I slowly get to my feet just in time to hear a shrill yell of warning, muffled by the wind and rain. Sakura? Yes. Though blurred and hazy like everything else, her figure is standing, closer to the forest than me. Long pale pink locks whipping through the rain, around her small frame. Her horrified green eyes staring past me. Locked on something. Her flawless face twisted into a grimace of terror. Oddly I only yearn to hold her in my arms the moment I see her, and tell her it's ok. Instead I whirl around and my eyes meet the burning black orbs growing ever closer. The huge raven colored wolf knocks me over before I can move. His teeth closing quickly around my throat_.

My eyes shot open quickly. At first I expected the same jagged rocks, crashing waves and dark forest. The same hazy, rain-filled image. The sting of rain pelting against my skin. The dark, the cold. . . No. I was laying in an over sized bed with white covers and a pale blue canopy, I sat up. The room I was in was dim-light. The walls were a light blue that matched the canopy of the bed. The carpet was white and there were a few paintings on the walls. I didn't really look at them before the thought registered in my mind that I had No idea where I was.

I threw the covers off and jumped swiftly out of the bed. "Where am I?" I murmured to myself, my voice still thick and low from sleep. I sat back down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand threw my messy red hair while trying to remember what happened yesterday. It was yesterday wasn't it? My eyes found a window. It was dark outside. The moonlight filtered through the white curtains and danced across the light wood dresser. I yanked my thoughts back into place and tried to place the pieces of this odd puzzle together. Why was I thinking about wolves at a time like this?

_'Yesterday. I went to that stupid funeral. There was a girl there, with pink hair and pale skin. . . Sakura Haruno. We talked for a moment before she, oddly enough, ran off. I came home and almost shot my maid-wouldn't have bothered me much though.- She pretty much told me I was losing my mind and to take a hike. So I packed a few things and took off. Then. . . there was a little girl on the side of the road. It was dark already. She took my hand. . . and lead me to a white house. Was that all a dream? Wolves_._'_ I shut my eyes tightly. Something in my head telling me I didn't want to remember what I was about to remember. "Werewolves." my eyes shot open quickly as I murmured the word.

"Indeed. So you've remebered?" a dull voice sounded from the open doorway of the room. I looked up to see a familiar looking guy leaning against the doorframe. Half of his sandy blond hair tied up with a leather string, and the left half of his face covered with hair. His eye was narrowed and judgemental, his mouth pressed into a hard line. "What's your name?"

"Where am I?" I answered. I wasn't going to answer the questions of a stranger.

He let out a sharp agitated sigh. "Why did we help you?" he shook his head, his long blond hair swaying with the slight movement before he disappeared out the door again.

I sat quietly on the edge of the bed, leaning forward with my forearms resting on my knees, staring at my hands as the fidgeted subconsciously. I was still thinking over all of the things the huge wolf had 'informed' me of. Truthfully the past week, everything that had happened since the day my brother and sister had died, had not completely settled in. It hadn't all registered. It seemed like a long strange dream that I was not likely to wake from.

"Aren't you lonely?" I heard a soft female voice call from the doorway. My hands stopped moving.

"No." I paused, still not looking away from my hands, "I don't need anyone." I felt a knot in my stomach the moment the words left my mouth. I wasn't lieing. I'd be fine alone. For the rest of my life. . . _I think_.

The bed shifted beside me. I looked over to see her sitting close to the edge of the bed hugging her knees. Her bright green eyes were staring at the carpet, her long pink hair falling around her shoulders, down her back and resting on the bed. Had she really been this beautiful this whole time. I guess I hadn't had a chance to realize it before. I hadn't realized I was still staring at her until moment she turned her head to look at me, her left cheek resting on her knee. "I think everyone needs someone. Whether they know it or not." she gave a slight smile.

"Yeah I guess." In attempt to change the subject, I returned to the question I had asked the blond. "Where am I?"

"Oh." she gave a bigger smile and hopped up off the bed. "You are at our house. Well Kakashi's house, but we all live here." she said turning to look at me again. "Do you want me to show you around?"

"How did I get here?"

"Well. . . You ran. You pretty much passed out when you got here though."

"Maybe that's why I didn't remember." I murmured, relieved for at least a slightly reasonable explanation for something. . . anything.

Her bright smile faded and I could see the tiny glint of remorse in her eyes. "Gaara, I," she trailed off.

_'Lord, she's beautiful'_ I thought, _'**Wait.** Woah. Pull your self together. What the hell Is wrong with me?_' I thought wearily. I swear I was losing my mind. Maybe sanity was the issue here. I turned my attention back to. . . her. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. Or tried to stay away, or keep you away from it all. You shouldn't have to hide from them, or be around people like us." she was almost talking to herself now. I could tell she was trying to figure out what to say now by the way she was staring at the floor again. I sat patient, and quiet. Waiting for her to speak again. "How much more can you take?" she whispered loud enough for me to hear.

_'What in the world is she thinking?_' I wondered. I watched her fidget quietly, waiting for me to answer. It was almost aggrivating. . . until she looked at me. "Of what?" I asked calmly trying not to let my confusion show through.

She waited a moment, probably looking for the correct wording. "Truth. Cold, hard, confusing Truth."

I closed my eyes, knowing I probably didn't want to hear what was coming next. "I want to know it all." I lied.

"Ok," she breathed "but if you want to leave after you hear it promise to let one of us take you instead of leaving alone. It's to dangerous right now." she sounded concerned. Wow. For once, it didn't sound like an act. Someone trying to get my trust so they can get my money. Either she wasn't lieing, or she was the best liar I had ever met.

"I promise." I kept my eyes closed.

"I'll hold you to that. Orochimaru, Is the leader of his group as you probably know." she began as if starting to read a book-a horror book that no one would ever possibly believe to be true unless they were me.- I settled down, knowing this would probably take a while, leaning forward and placing my elbows on my knees again. I opened my eyes but kept them fixed on the carpet. "Him and Kakashi met about two-hundred years ago. At the time Kakashi had two children with him. Sasuke and Hinata. Both only about ten. He thought of them as his own children. But Hinata, she had a disease in her eyes. It caused her to go blind, and they said it was spreading fast. Orochimaru heard about it and came to visit. He told Kakashi that he knew of a way to save her, to get her sight back, and to keep her young and healthy. What kind of father could refuse an offer like that?" she paused.

_'Did she say. . . two-hundred **years** ago?'_ I thought. Just then it hit me. _'The wolves not liking this family so much. Them saving me. They must be the. . . vampires.'_ I looked up at Sakura. I had no clue what my face was telling about the turmoil in my head, but it caused her eyes to widen slightly in surprise. "You. All of you are Vampires." It was surprisingly easy to say it. In my head it came out a scared stutter. And I sounded stupid. Well, of course I still sounded stupid. I was accusing people of being creatures of the night for the love of God. But I was pretty sure it was true. I think I was just, past the whole terrified, _'Run away!'_ state. In fact, I had skipped my happy mythical ass right over it.

"Aren't you. . . scared? At all?" she cocked her head to the left ever so slightly and looked at me wearily.

"I figured, If you guys were gonna kill me you wouldn't be so worried about my safety." My thought skipped back to the blond boy. Oh how I wanted to shave his head after that rude remark. "Or at least, you wouldn't. Apparently not everyone cares as much."

Her head jerked backwords slightly and she looked as if she might blush. -That is, if she had a pulse. **And once again**! I found myself thinking about how _pretty_ she was. After giving myself a swift and hard mental kick I urged her to continue her story, now that I understood the vampire part of it.

"Anyway. Kakashi, loving Hinata like a daughter, of course. Told Orochimaru to do whatever he could. But he had no Idea that Orochimaru was a wolf. He had no clue of Orochimaru's deep instinctual hatred for vampires. Orochimaru told Kakashi he'd help her, but he wanted Sasuke too. Orochimaru assured him he'd see them everyday. And nothing to big would change about their lives. So Kakashi agreed of course. He just wanted Hinata healthy and happy again. It turned out that Orochimaru has the ability to mess with your thoughts as well as read them, even erase something completely. He erased both children's memories of their former lives entirely. He turned Hinata immediately.

"You see when you're bitten by a werewolf, their saliva seeps into your wound. There's bacteria in the saliva that affects your DNA and messes with your body and most of all your instincts. Well the bacteria will quickly seek out any other germs, parasites, bacteria, etc. in your body and kill it. That's how it saved Hinata. It killed the bacteria of the disease that was affecting her. Well seeing as Sasuke didn't need to be saved, Orochimaru raised him till he was eighteen, then turned him as well. Not even a week after being changed your werewolf instincts would kick in and you'd immediately be able to recognize vampires, and hate them. Whether you wanted to or not. Which turned the deal around. Even if Kakashi were to take them back, they wouldn't remember him as their father figure, and Hinata would hate him anyway. So he left them, with Orochimaru. And went back to living alone for the next thirty years.

"Until he met Itachi and Deidara. They traveled together from country to country until Kakashi offered them a place to live. Deidara met Sasori and they became friends. They got closer and closer until orochimaru found them again. He waited outside one night until-" She stopped, I hadn't noticed she had sat next to me on the bed until now. "Do you want to hear this. It's. . . kind of sad. And it's really not important." she smiled. Her perfect, white teeth gleamed.

"No, continue." after a minute she nodded and smiled. I had to admit, it was sadly intriguing. Like a movie, _Lord I felt moronic at the moment_**.**

"One night when Sasori was leaving Kakashi's house, Orochimaru kidnapped him. Needless to say the next day they weren't friends anymore. Deidara was mentally torn apart. They had been together for about four years already, and now sasori hated him. He hadn't even done anything wrong. Deidara didn't talk for the next two months. Itachi and Kakashi finally got him to be almost normal again. But he hasn't really been the same I've heard." she smiled. "I wasn't even alive back then. Not long after that Kakashi was in the woods when he ran into Kiba and Ino. Apparently Kiba had just met her about a week before that and she was sick, turned out she had pneumonia and she was going to die. So Kiba bit her. It doesn't seem like the best thing to have done these days. But back then there was really no other help, but death. And Kiba was- is just to nice to let that happen to a little girl. To bad Kakashi wasn't thinking like that. And now you see why Ino almost never leaves Kiba's side.

"Naruto, Now that's an interesting story. Not much to it though. Kakashi and Kiba were taking Ino for a walk in the park. Well it just so happens Naruto was there, terrorizing the kids in the park. He had already been bitten a while ago. Not sure by who though. Anyway. He wound up trying to mess with Ino and she punched him into a tree." She giggled quietly, her feet swinging freely at the foot of the bed as she remember the story someone else had told to her. "They wound up taking him home too, seeing as he had no home or family. Konan and Shikamaru traveled together for about a year before finding Kakashi. They weren't together or anything. They just found each other suitable to run with. They asked if they could stay for a week and never left." she looked at me with a big smile drawn across her face. "And now you know why there are so many crazy people in this house. As for the wolves, apparently Orochimaru got lonely or something and created three more wolves."

"That was," I paused, looking for the right word before settling with- "Interesting." I said indifferently, trying to hide the fact that I was actually interested in that story. The light happy mood of the room seemed like a mask for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it until I realized, she hadn't said a thing about herself yet. "And. . . What about you?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

Her bright smile faded slowly and she looked to the carpet again. "Oh, that. Well. That's not really important, or interesting in any way." She tried to sound carefree about it. Once again, A mask.

"I. . ." I trailed off. I didn't want people to know anything I wanted or anything I really thought. It was just another way to keep people away from me. But I really wanted to know, and asking was the only way to get her to say it. But seriously, _What_ the _hell_ was wrong with me? Since when do I want to hear someone's life story. I wanted to walk quickly into a burning building for the way I'de been thinking lately. Still, I willed myself to force out the words smoothly and normally, "I want to know." I whispered softly.

She turned to look at me slowly. There was a tinge of sadness in her eyes that she was truly doing a pretty good job of hiding, But not good enough. . .

* * *

**Wow. I seriously didn't realize how much talking she did in this chapter. oo sorry about that. But hey. It's information you didn't know, eh? Sorry if it was too long or to short or not what you expected, blah blah blah. Yeah, got advice? HELP me out.! Thanks!**

**-Vampire'sEclipse.**


End file.
